


Scars

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Character, i guess, its 1 am i still dont know how to title things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Sometimes you just got to tell the boy because he's not going to figure it out on his own.





	Scars

It was a familiar scene, the two boys tucked away in some forgotten corner of the academy where they could find some peace, namely from Jaden’s ever-growing posse of friends. Though right now he only had thoughts for the person in front of him, with their back to the wall and fingers tangled in the hated red jacket, pulling him closer.

Chazz’s lips were on his, setting the pace like he usually did. Not like Jaden would complain, but the thought of trying to move things a little further had crossed his mind before. They were still rivals, absolutely, and they were at least friends, though Chazz would never admit it, and their secret make-out sessions were definitely a nice benefit to...whatever it is this was. It wasn’t the normal steps in a relationship; Jaden had no personal experience in this and felt the need to not go with his gut instinct for this.

It was all things he’d thought of before during class and when he couldn’t fall asleep at night. Now it was just Chazz: soft lips against his, flawless skin brushing against his face, body heat just begging to be touched. 

His hands had found themselves resting on his hips, hard bone pressing back against his fingers. Experimentally, he let them roam north. Either Chazz didn’t mind or he hadn’t noticed; he was completely engrossed with running his fingers through Jaden’s thick hair and making little noises against his mouth.

Emboldened Jaden continued. His hands followed the gentle dip of Chazz’s waist. The image of his hands gripping there, pulling him close and...would he like that? Would he even let him do that? The idea still made him shiver and gasp. This only drove Chazz further on, mouth now travelling around Jaden’s face, now free to make whatever sounds he pleased.He tested it by not stifling an otherwise quiet moan. There was no hush or jab or other signal to pipe down, what if someone found them?

He still hadn’t been stopped or slowed down. Jaden felt stupid for not trying this before. Maybe Chazz didn’t want to lead all the time, maybe he really liked fingers travelling up and down the valleys between his ribs, maybe…

Jaden stumbled back, suddenly out of breath. Once he caught his balance he then noticed the sudden distance between them. Chazz was pressed against the wall, as if he could fall through and make even more distance.

“What the hell were you doing?” His rough voice was even more so as Chazz angrily spat out the words.

“I was...I thought you liked it.” Was “it” anything more than just touching? Was there even some greater plan? He hadn’t been thinking that far ahead, everything had just been waiting for a signal to stop. He expected that it would happen, but not something so sudden and violent.

“Who said you could touch me?” Chazz crossed his arms, hands gripping either bicep. Already Jaden could feel that invisible wall building up again between them.

“Chazz, I…,” he took a step forwards and his heart hurt when he saw Chazz try to move farther away. “I’m sorry I hurt you...I thought you would tell me to stop if you weren’t okay with it.”

“Well I wasn’t.” Chazz spoke too quickly, strain evident in his voice. Jaden knew he fucked up big time if it made his...person he cared about unable to hold himself together anymore. Even if he didn’t know what they were, or what his feelings meant, he knew he never wanted to do something like this ever again; knowing he’d hurt him just this once was too much.

“I…,” Jaden struggled to find the right words to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreted again, “I never wanted to hurt you. I really like you and I…”

Then it clicked. What happened just before he was shoved away came back to him.

“Chazz, I could never hurt you like that.” Chazz looked at him, confused. “Like, physically, I could never-”

“What are you talking about.”

Jaden blinked. “Oh, uh.” He pantomimed drawing the scar he’d felt on Chazz’s chest. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, I understand.” 

Silence hung uncomfortably between the two of them. Chazz’s blank stare only made Jaden anxious. Something was still wrong, but he had no idea what. He could ask, but he couldn’t make him talk. It had to have been upsetting enough that he’d never brought it up before.

“You noticed my scars.” It was only a statement.

Jaden’s shoulders drooped. “More than the one? It must have been awful.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Chazz snapped.

“I know, I screwed up, I’m sorry.”

“No, not that.” Chazz groaned and turned his head away. He glanced back at Jaden, as if he expected him to disappear out of his sight. “No one hurt me, all right?”

Now Jaden didn’t know  _ what  _ to think. “Then...what happened?”

“I had surgery.”

“You don’t need to hide that, lots of people have surgeries.” Again, his words didn’t have the effect Jaden expected. “If you’ve been sick or-”

“Would you just shut up for one second!” 

Jaden stopped himself from speaking a response and just nodded.

“How are you so stupid,” muttered Chazz. Again he glanced back at Jaden, studying him. Jaden  _ wanted  _ to say something to comfort him or make things right, but everything managed to only annoy him.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make you regret it.”

Jaden blurted “I’d never-” before realizing his mistake, though Chazz didn’t harp on him for it.

“It was top surgery.” He noticed that Jaden still looked confused. “To fix my chest,” he added. Again, it wasn’t clear enough. “To make it flat.”

Jaden blinked. Actually picturing it mentally allowed him to make the connections.

“That explains it,” he thought aloud.

“Explains what.”

“Ah.” Now Jaden looked away, embarrassed. “I thought I was doing a bad job this whole time and that’s why I never felt-”

Chazz cut him off. “Do I need to tell you how to do everything?”

Jaden sighed. “I have no idea what I’m doing, so if that will keep me from upsetting you-”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t?”

“No.” Chazz stepped away from the wall towards Jaden, his arms still crossed. “I was worried you’d figure it out, but that’s giving you too much credit.” He exhaled in surprise when Jaden’s arms wrapped around him before giving in and reciprocating.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Jaden said. Chazz grumbled something and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You’re lucky I don’t find you too aggravating.”

Jaden smiled and gave him a squeeze. It was the closest Chazz had gotten to admitting how he felt so far but they both knew what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
